Kiss Me Till I'm Drunk
by gleek514
Summary: This one is for Small Town Girl 2014 since she won the contest! I hope you Like it! What happens when rachel gets drunk and Puck's looking for her? Btw... MY FIRST ONE-SHOT!


**Hola!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger**

**A/N This if for Small Town Girl 2014 for winning the conttest. Congratz to her! I hope you like it. I rushed it so I dont like it that much.**

**xoxo,**

**Gleek514**

* * *

><p>Puck walked up the staircase, beer in hand, looking for her. He knew she was here since it was her house and she would have a fucking city if someone so much as touched anything that radiated expensive.<p>

He had been searching for her all night. He checked anywhere within five centimeters of Finn. Nothing. The bathroom. Santana. The backyard. Nothing. Where the fuck was she? She can't leave a party that's this big. Berry's crazy, but she isn't _that _crazy.

He walked down the empty hallways and turned to see Mike and Sam shooting something at a door. He walked closer and chuckled. Only Mike was stupid enough to think throwing toothpicks at a door was slightly amusing. However, Mike does have the brain of a seven year old with teenage boy hormones. Sam on the other hand, Sam was actually smart and (he still thinks secretly but not really) nerdy. So why in the fucking world would he be laughing at some stupid shit Mike was doing. He was designated driver so he sure as hell wasn't drinking tonight.

_Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right_

The blonde turned his head and smiled at Puck, signaling for him to join in the "fun" they were having. Puck rolled his eyes and did so, finishing his bottle in the process. Mike looked up and back at his target and Puck laughed. A big star with the name Rachel in big child-like handwriting was overdosed with different colored toothpicks. He knew he was gonna regret asking because Mike talks like a chipmunk on speed (basically Rachel) whens he's drunk, but who cared. He was buzzed enough.

Puck tapped Mike on the shoulder, alerting the Asian boy to look at him. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked. He had been drunk so many times that he basically neve slurs his words when he is.

"Throwing toothpicks at Rachel." He said as if it were obvious. Puck gave Sam a confused looked. He shrugged.

"Ok" he drawled confusedly. He rushed to Sam's side beside Mike and whispered, "Does he know-"

"Hell no! You really think I would let him throw toothpicks at Rachel? She'd have a fucking barn." He said. Puck turned his attention back to Mike. "And Mikes too drunk to know the difference anyway." Sam continued.

"Yo mike, why you throwing toothpicks at Rachel?" he asked. He looked up with big sad eyes, which reminded Puck of Rachel, and pouted. The last time Mike did that, Sam dropped his ice-cream on the floor and forced everyone to have a funeral for "Bobby". Kids on crack, he just knows it.

"She's like a fuckin' ninja so she went all Jackie on me and stolded my panties" Mike slurred so badly it sounded like gibberish. Puck only heard the last three words and burst into laughter. Only Mike would say someone stole his panties. Sam chuckled a bit and helped Puck regain his balance before explaining it for him.

"While Mike was… doing… Tina, Rachel sneaked in and stole his boxers and then stuck them in the freezer. Now they're freezing cold and like, in an ice cube."

Puck smiled for a moment before frowning. "Wait? So you're in like, full commando or are you wearing freezing cold… panties?"

"I'm in full commando" Mike smirked while doing a perfect impression of Mercedes, finger snap and all.

Beat. "And you're crouching?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Yeah"

Another beat. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"No why would it?"

Puck explained to Sam before he could answer. "Dude, Asians have award winning small junks"

Sam looked at confused for a second before a look of realization hit. "That is so true! Where's my fucking award!" Mike screamed.

Before anyone could respond the door swung open and an angry Rachel proudly marched out of the room, followed by a slack jawed Quinn. Puck saw the bright red handprint burning the right side of the blondes face and snorted a laugh. Rachel got her fucking good. Sam smirked and glanced at Mike with pleading eyes.

_And aim for my heart, if you feel like_

Mike placed a bright red toothpick in his straw and aimed it at Quinn's chest. In the blink of an eye, Mike blew into the straw and the toothpick landed in between Quinn's chest. It fell down her shirt and onto the floor. Puck couldn't hold it anymore and burst into laughter, making Quinn huff and storm off.

Before she could run down the stairs, Sam called out. "Were they always that flat?"

He could easily see tears form in her eyes and hear Puck and Mike laugh hysterically at his comment. He snorted a laugh and remembered who came out first, Rachel. He looked at Puck and nudged his arm.

"Were you looking for Rachel?" he asked the mohawked teen who settled down. He nodded and ran down the stairs. Both boys laughed when they heard a girlish scream come from where Puck ran and guessed it was Quinn.

* * *

><p>Puck ran into Quinn and tried not to laugh when she fell into Jacob Ben-Israel, the weird kid with the Jew fro that stalks Rachel. The face she made was hard to not laugh at, though. It's like a cross between nausea and utter fear. She screamed and he ran because he hates when bitchy girls scream, especially at him. He reached the end of the staircase, but before he could turn into the kitchen a hand popped out of the closet and pulled him in.<p>

In a flash, his lips were being covered with someone else's and he just hoped it wasn't Hummel because he REALLY got used to the kid and didn't want to kick his ass. Before he could respond, the person pulled back and Puck couldn't really make out who it was since they were in the dark. A hand reached over his shoulder and pulled on something and the light flickered on, revealing a smirking Rachel.

_Take me by the tongue, and I'll know you_

"Hello, Noah! Wassup?" She slurred. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and was wearing a black halter with his favorite black skirt. Probably since the last party Rachel hosted, Hummel almost exploded when he saw… that thing… she was wearing. She looked stoned and the fact that she didn't use big ass words that confused the shit out of him was a HUGE hint.

"How the hell did you know it was me?" he asked. She had said before the light turned on so he was thoroughly freaked the fuck out. She smirked again and he had to adjust him a little because _that? _That was so. Fucking. Hot.

"Well, you usually taste like grapes…" she said proudly. He stared at her with a mixture of lust, and utter shock. "That's why I liked making out with you… a lot." She continued. Her head was down ad she looked so vulnerable. He slid his index finger under her chin and made her look at him. Their eyes met and electricity rang through the air.

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk, and I'll show you_

In the blink of an eye, puck crashed his lips onto hers. It started off frenzied and hungry for more. His lips rubbing hers, making her legs go weak, her mind spinning in all too many directions. His tongue ran over her lips and she teased him a little before finally letting him in. His tongue exploring her mouth and massaging her tongue slowly. The need for air was a complete necessity and they were resistant to let go at first. Their eyes met again and Puck laughed. Her head was tilted to the side and her eyes were crossed. She looked drunker than when he first got in there.

She swallowed thickly. "You have a really soft mouth." She slurred lamely. If Puck was still in the dark, he would've thought it was Brittany. He quirked his lips and kissed her lips chastely for a moment before leaning back and smirking.

"You're drunk." He stated obviously. She narrowed her eyes and playfully smacked him in the arm. "So what does this make us?"

"Well since I'm drunk… I probably won't have good…juice." He ignored her slip up and signaled her to continue. "So tomorrow if I want this," she pointed between the two of them for emphasis. "I'll call you." She concluded. With a wink and a small wave, she was out the door fast than you could say jagger.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel tasted a fain hint of grape and her mouth and remembered everything. Mikes underwear in the freezer, mikes underwear in an ice cube an hour later. Santana telling her she couldn't get Puckerman. Rachel betting $50 she could. The whole glee club except puck putting in $50. Her pulling Puck in the closet. Making out with Puck in the closet.<p>

Today, she was going to do three things.

Puckerman.

her Money

Mike his underwear back.

Today was gonna be a fun day. She just knew it. Well, at least when she cures her stupid hangover.


End file.
